edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Second Genenration
Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Second Genenration is a spin-off to Ed, Edd, n Eddy This series is set in the future, but instead of focusing on the Eds and the Kids as adults, the series actually has to do with their kids. This has been taken under the creator of Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy's wing and, along with all the other fan fictions of his, was given to the prime writer turned owner. One to two episodes are planned to be made but may not be created due to a shortage of episode names. edit Characters Adults Ed Ed is the same person he always was, he's made an agreement with a single mother named Sally to help raise her children. Edd Edd has no children nor does he raise any, unlike Ed and Eddy he does not have an agreement with any single mother. He's the only adult shown. Eddy Eddy can't scam anymore but wishes he could, he's made an agreement with Nazz to help raise her kids. Nazz Suprisingly, Nazz is a single mother and never gets dates. Her and Eddy don't always see eye to eye but work well together to raise her child. Kids Ed's "Children" *'Edwin: '''Edwin is Ed's eldest "child", aged 12. Edwin looks like Ed which is strange because he's not related. Edwin thinks Ed is his real father and looks up to him, this has caused him to act like Ed and be the least smart child in the nieghborhood. Edwin has red hair, two eyebrows and wears a grey jacket with a green and white tee. *'Rupert:' Unlike his older brother Edwin, Rupert knows Ed is not his real father. Rupert sees his mother as a role-model, not paying any mind to the New Eds. Rupert will rat out any body, primarily his brother. Rupert wears a yellow and orange shirt and has red hair. Age: 7 '''Edd's Students' *'Double Jr: '''Double Jr. is the smartest kid in the Cul-de-sac but also loves jokes, much to his teacher's dismay. Double Jr. is affectionate towards his teacher/role-model but still ignores his warnings about scamming and being around Eric. Jr. wears a non-striped black sockhat and has blonde hair that reaches to below his chin. He's the "cutie" of the Cul-de-sac but still gets punished the same way as the others. His name is Edd purely by coincidence and wears a red tee with black pants. Age: 12 *'Carol:' Carol is Double Jr.'s immitator and loves to follow him around. Carol is gentle and smart, she thinks the New Eds' crap don't stink. She'll try to get into the New Eds' ventures and succeeds just before the punishing happens. Carol tries to convince the New Kids that the New Eds are cool but just gets made fun of for "siding with the dorks". Carol has long blonde hair and wears a white sockhat, blue tee and white shorts. Age: 6 '''Eddy's "Child"' *'Eric: '''Eric is the New Eds' official leader, aged 12. Due to years of exposure to Eddy, Eric has a love for scamming and jawbreakers. Eric has a personality similar to Nazz's but will leave his friends to the Hendersons to get jawbreakers and is willing to risk a worse reputation also. Eric is blonde, wears a red and yellow polo, he has a crush on Carol but knows she's too toung for him. '''Lee's Children' *'Penelope Henderson: '''Penelope, age 11 is the first born of the Henderson triplets and is thier leader. She acts like a Kanker, due to her mother telling her it's okay. Pen favors Double Jr., often kissing him. Pen has brown hair that covers her eyes, a pink shirt and bright blue pants. *'Ella Henderson: Ella is the last born of the Henderson triplets and is the second in command. Ella acts somewhat like her father but will still chase, capture and kiss her favored New Ed. Ella prefers Eric. Ella has red hair that she keeps in a ponytail, a black shirt and red shorts. *'''Cate Henderson: Cate is the second born Henderson triplet and the last in command. Cate has a more gentle personality than her sisters, this leads her to being picked on by them. Cate still has Kanker tendencies and will chase, capture and kiss her favorite, Edwin. Cate has red hair hanging down, a green sleeveless and brown pants. Jonny's Children *'Jonny ll: '''Due to his father's teachings, Jonny the Second's personality is nearly a mirror image of his. Jonny II is actually more annoying than Jonny was at his age, saying things like "great day to be alive" to people that are having a bad day. He will even turn Double Jr's jokes around on him, he knows how to make the El Mongo Stinkbomb. He carries a piece of wood named "Flank" around and has a hero alias named "Kid Melonhead". He has brown hair, a blue shirt and green pants. *'Marion: Marion, aged 11, was named after Edd's middle name. Marion acts like her mother, very quiet. Marion is not annoying at all, in fact people like having her around. She was raised to believe Plank and the others were real but doesn't so she doesn't have one. Marion has blue hair, a white tank top and purple pants. '''Plank's Child *'Flank: '''When Jonny had his first child, 12 year old Jonny II, he decided to make a child for Plank for him. Thus, Flank was born and paired up with Jonny II. Flank has a different "personality" than his father and is not nearly as rude. He has two upward facing blue eyes and a red mouth, his mother is called "Boarda". '''Kevin's Children' *'Dohn: '''Dohn is Kevin's eldest son (aged 12), unlike his father was, Dohn isn't much of a bully. Dohn does criticize the New Eds and will even hit them. He is part of the main crowd called the New Kids, in some cases he seems like the leader. Dohn rides on a skateboard but he usually just walks. Dohn has red hair, wears brown pants and a green tee. *'Harriet:' Harriet is one of Kevin's daughters he had with an African American (aged 9). Harriet has no contact with her father and lives in the Park and Flush trailer park with her mother, sister and brother. Harriet sometimes helps the New Eds hide from the Hendersons. Harriet has brown hair and wears a polka dotted dress. *'Flower: Flower is Kevin's youngest daughter he had with an African American (aged 7). Flower, like her older sister lives with her mother in the Park and Flush but has some contact with Kevin. She calls Dohn "brother" sometimes, this annoys him. Flower has brown hair, wears a flowered shirt and a long skirt. *'''Otto: Otto is Kevin's son he had with an African American (aged 10). Otto lives in the Park and Flush with his mother and younger sisters and has no contact with his father nor does he want it. Otto often rests in a tree, reading a book and has no clue what's going on around him. He'll often call the New Eds "dorks" and is never happy to see them, mainly because they made him fall out of his tree once. He has brown hair, wears a black baseball cap, orange shirt and grey shorts. Rolf's Children *'Ramond:' Ramond is Rolf's eldest (aged 13). Ramond inherited the farm in Peach Creek that his father grew up in. Him, his sisters, mother and father all live at the same house his father lived in. Ramond is in charge of caring for the cow, gathering the chicken's eggs, raising the pigs and goats and doing all the hard labor. Ramond is proud of his family traditions and being a farmer, once he's done with this he'll hang with the New Kids. Ramond wears the same clothes Rolf did and has short blue hair. *'Denise: '''Denise is the first born of the Twins (age 11). She lives on the same farm as her father, sister and brother. Her job is to feed the pigs and herd and raise the sheep. Denise has black hair and wears blue overalls over a white shirt. *'Bree: 'Bree is Rolf's youngest daughter (age 10). Bree is called Denise's twin because she's only a little shorter than her, they dress similar and look nearly identical. Bree likes to call her and her sister the Twins despite the fact that she's one year younger than her. Bree and Denise agree on one thing and that's that they both think Double Jr is "cute". Bree's job is to raise and feed the chickens. Bree has blonde hair and wears pink overalls over a white tee. Trivia *Edd is more of a loner. *Otto is always seen reading a different book than the one he had the day before. *Eric's middle name is "Edmund", everyone knows this. *"Eddy" is Eric's nickname, this is the reason for the title. *Ramond acts the most like Rolf. *Kevin's exs' names are "Laura" and "Racheal". *Edd has a assistant named "Kalvin Horiner II". *Jimmy moved out a year before this takes place. *Eddy gave Jonny the El Mongo Stinkbomb recipe. *Why Nazz can't get a boyfriend is unknown although her and Kevin sometimes feel chemistry between eachother *Edwin thinks farts are funny. *Since Eric's nickname is "Eddy", the show's proper name is Ed', Edd n "Eddy". *This page is open to episode name suggestions. See also *Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy *Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy: REUNION! *Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents *Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy ''Episode: Return of The Eds *K.H.2 and others.(Newly changed!) Category:Fan-Fiction